Utopia
by saroura92
Summary: quand Arthur découvre le secret de Merlin il réagit très mal, allant jusqu'à le bannir. Notre sorcier préférer refuse de se laisser abattre et décide de sauver son peuple lui même et de lui permettre de vivre en toute sécurité. Pour cela il décide de bâtir son propre royaume. Et quand on s'appel Emrys, battir un royaume pour les êtres de la magie est difficil mais pas impossible
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Princesse Liliane.

« Princesse ! Princesse venait, c'est l'heure de rentrer! »

« Mais je veux jouer, moi! »

« Liliane votre père ne va pas être content. »

La petite fille de quatre ans s'arrêta et retourna vers sa gouvernante mais un magnifique papillon attira son attention. Elle se mit à lui courir après, sous le regard résigné de la jeune femme.

« Hahaha c'est joli ! »

Le papillon se posa sur une fleur à la porter de la petite princesse qui, ravit de sa chance, se fit une joie de l'attraper.

« Ouiiii ! Viens voir comme il est joli, Ana. »

La jeune femme sourit tendrement face à l'innocente joie de la fillette. Mais son sourire disparu, remplacé par une expression paniquée quand un tourbillon de feuille entoura la petite.

« LILIANE ! »

La princesse disparue sous les yeux horrifiés de sa gouvernante. Cette dernière, resta sur place, choqué, avant de se ressaisir et de courir prévenir son roi.

Elle courut comme aussi vite qu'elle le pu, trébuchant plusieurs fois et rentrant dans les passant qu'elle poussa sans ménagement. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux cris de protestation des personnes qu'elle avait renversées, elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle ne se permit de respirer que quand elle eut atteint les portes du palais.

" Il faut… il faut prévenir Emrys! La princesse a disparu!" dit-elle, à bout de souffle, à l'un des gardes.

Celui-ci ne perdit aucune seconde et couru avertir son chef. Ana pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de se lancer à la suite du garde. Quand elle arriva enfin à la salle du trône, elle trouva tout le monde très agité. La reine était en pleur dans les bras de son mari qui essayait de la rassurer malgré qu'il soit lui-même proche de la panique.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Elisabeth, nous allons la retrouver. Ah Ana! Que s'est-il passé?"

Elle lui raconta tant bien que mal ce dont elle avait été témoin. Il se tourna alors vers ses chevaliers.

" Josh Et Alex, allez-y et chercher la moindre trace de résidu magique. Je veux que le responsable soit retrouvé vivant. Les autres ratissez le royaume, chercher tous les recoins, toutes les grottes et toutes les cavernes s'il le faut, mais retrouvez ma fille!"

" A vos ordre votre altesse."

Après une brève inclinaison de la tête respectueuse envers les souverains. Le roi et la reine se retrouvèrent seuls.

" Tu croix qu'elle va bien, Merlin?"

" Elisabeth, elle va bien. Son pendentif n'a pas réagi, donc elle n'est pas en danger immédiat. De toute façon à la seconde où il s'enclenchera, je pourrai la retrouver."

" Oui, tu as sans doute raison."

Merlin lui sourit d'un sourire qu'il se voulait rassurant et lui caressa le visage.

" Tu devrais allez te reposer ma chérie, le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé. "

" Non! Je veux être la si on trouve quelque chose. Ma pauvre petite fille, elle est toute seule je ne sais où."

Pendant ce temps dans un autre royaume, dans la forêt environnante au château royale, la princesse apparut soudainement comme elle avait disparu, au milieu d'un tourbillon de feuilles.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et avança parmi les arbres.

"Ana? Où t'es? Ana j'ai peur." Cria-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Un cri d'animal résonna au loin et fit sursauter la petite fille.

"Maman! Papa! "

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de la fillette. Le bruit de plusieurs chevaux et de chiens de chasse attira son attention. Elle se mit à courir vers la source du bruit en demandant son père.

Elle tomba sur un groupe de chevalier portant des capes rouges avec un dragon brodé en fils d'or. Le leadeur du groupe, un homme blond aux yeux bleu, s'arrêta et descendit de sa monture. Il s'agenouilla devant la princesse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule dans la foret, petite?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Ma maman, elle m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus."

" Oh mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis le roi Arthur."

Au nom d'Arthur. Le visage de la petite s'éclaira.

"Arthur, comme le roi crétin dans l'histoire? Moi je l'aime bien le roi crétin, il me fait rire. Mais parfois, je le déteste parce qu'il est méchant avec son serviteur et qu'il ne dit pas merci! Mon papa, il dit qu'il faut être gentil avec les serviteurs. Moi je suis toujours gentille avec Ana. "

Toute la troupe regarda la petite, étonné que quelqu'un ait pu oser traiter le roi de crétin. Le roi lui sembla comme transporté. Il regardait dans le vide, plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, plusieurs chevaliers l'étaient aussi. Plus particulièrement ceux qui appartenaient à son cercle le plus proche: les chevaliers de la table ronde.

" De quelle histoire tu parles, gamine?" demanda l'un des chevaliers.

" L'histoire que me raconte papa avant de dormir."

La réponse tira le roi de son état. Celui-ci étudia la fillette. De longs cheveux brun, des yeux verts émeraudes magnifiques mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du roi furent les oreilles décollées et le sourire de l'enfant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis cinq ans. Un sourire qui lui avait tellement manqué.

" Quel est le nom de ton papa?" demanda le roi, pris d'un doute.

"Je ne dois pas le dire."

"Quel est ton nom alors?"

"C'est joli Lily, et d'où est ce que tu viens?"

"Utopia."


	2. Chapter 2 le chevalier au serpent

Un Grand merci à Ma dont la review ma fait énormément plaisir et m'a encouragé à publier vite.

Chapitre 2: le chevalier au serpent

Arthur observa sa femme s'extasier sur la magnifique petite fille qu'il avait retrouvée dans la forêt. Il est vrai qu'avec son sourire timide et ses grands yeux verts brillants, il était difficile de lui résister.

« Viens avec moi ma chérie, je vais te présenté mon fils thomas et vous pourrais jouer ensemble. »

La petite fille s'accrocha au pied d'Arthur.

« Je veux rester avec le roi crétin ! » répondit-elle en se cachant derrière le blond.

Gwen s'étrangla en essayant de cacher son rire.

« Lily, c'est roi Arthur. » rectifia le dit roi, qui, étonnamment, était très calme.

« Mais papa il dit que le roi Arthur est en fait le roi crétin ! »

Gwen s'arrêta de rire brusquement.

« Ne me dit pas que… »

« Ne t'emballe pas Guenièvre. Elle refuse de dire le nom de son père. »

« Il n'ya que lui qui… et regarde la, elle lui ressemble beaucoup. »

« Je sais. Mais ça ne prouve rien, elle est habillé comme une enfant de la noblesse. »

« Et comment se fait-il qu'une fille de noble d'Utopia se retrouve toute seule dans la forêt de Camelot ? » Demanda la reine.

« Je n'en sais rien mais je compte bien le savoir. »

Il s'agenouilla devant la fillette pour se mettre à son niveau et lui demanda gentiment de rester avec Gwen parce qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire. Il lui promit qu'il reviendra très vite. Elle accepta de le laisser partir à contre cœur.

Il représentait pour elle la seule figure « connu » dans ce nouvel endroit où elle ne connaissait encore personne donc elle s'accrochait à lui. Mais la dame était gentille avec elle et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Gwen la guida à travers les couloirs du château. Elles arrivèrent devant une chambre où la reine la fit entrer.

C'était une chambre de taille moyenne avec un grand lit à baldaquin en ébène et des couvertures en velours rouge, une armoire faite avec le même bois que le lit.

« C'est ta chambre pour le temps que tu vas rester parmi nous. Tu vas te changer et nous irons rejoindre Thomas pour que tu puisses jouer avec lui. »

Une servante entra avec une robe de petite fille blanche très simple et légère. Elle voulu aider la petite fille à la mettre mais celle-ci protesta et voulu s'habiller toute seule « comme une grande. Gwen sourit tendrement et avoua à la fillette que beaucoup de grande personne avait encore besoin qu'on les aides à s'habiller.

« Comme le roi crétin ? Papa il m'as raconté qu'il ne savait pas s'habiller tous seul »

« Non Arthur s'habille tous seul, maintenant, depuis que…depuis qu'il est partit. »

Cette conversation raviva en Gwen des souvenirs douloureux d'un passé insouciant, où Morgana ne les avait pas trahis et où Merlin était toujours avec eux. Gwen se perdit dans ses souvenirs mais fut ramené à la réalité par Lily qui tirait sur sa robe.

« Oh tu es magnifique, Lily ! » S'exclama la reine avec un grand sourire.

La petite fille ressembla à un ange dans sa robe blanche avec ses cheveux brun qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux qui ressemblé à deux pierres précieuses.

« Dis, c'est quand qu'on va jouer avec tommy ? »

Gwen pensa que son fils n'allait pas beaucoup apprécier le surnom.

«Maintenant ! Allez viens avec moi»

Gwen emmena Lily pour voir son fils qui jouait dehors avec le fils de l'un des chevaliers avec des petites épées en bois, sous les yeux vigilant de la gouvernante du prince et de quelques gardes.

« Thomas, Evan voici Lily, elle restera avec nous quelque temps. Laissez la jouez avec vous les garçons et traiter la bien. »

« Oui Maman. »

Thomas était un petit garçon de 4 ans à la peau couleur café, plus clair que celle de sa mère et aux yeux bleus de son père. Il était nait plusieurs mois avant le départ forcé de celui qui aurait du être son parrain.

Il était celui qui avait permit à son père de surmonter la perte de son meilleur ami, autant dire qu'il était très gâté et Gwen redoutait un peu sa réaction face à l'entré, provisoire d'un autre enfant dans leur vie. Mais elle fut vite rassurée par le regard émerveillé du petit garçon face à Lily.

« Salut tommy, moi c'est Lily, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

« Je m'appelle Thomas et pas Tommy.»

« Oui mais moi je préfère Tommy, c'est plus jolie. »

« C'est pas jolie, c'est idiot. Et un prince ne peut pas s'appelé Tommy.»

« C'est pas idiot ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si »

* il est passé où le petit garçon émerveillé de tout à l'heure ? * pensa Gwen, amusé.

Sous les yeux incrédules des adultes, la petite fille prit l'épée de bois des mains d'Evan et défia le prince. Ce dernier releva le défi. Il s'ensuit une bataille entre les deux enfants. Bizarrement, Thomas trébucha et tomba par terre, ce qui fit rire Lily. Pour se venger, il lui lança de la boue à la figure. Elle laissa tomber l'épée et attaqua avec de la boue.

Gwen décida de les laisser s'amuser, un peu de boue à la figure ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis, la petite était naturel avec Thomas et ne le laissait pas faire parce qu'il était prince, elle avait une bonne influence sur lui.

Arthur, de son coté, était en plein conseil, et les choses n'était pas pour lui plaire. En effet le conseil avait entendu parlé de la petite retrouvé dans les bois, du fait qu'elle semblai être une fille de la noblesse et surtout le fait qu'elle soit d'Utopia. Et ce fait ne plaisait pas à l'un des conseillé.

« Sire, ce nouveau royaume est rempli de sorcier et de sorcière. Cette fille… »

« Est une enfant ! » interrompit le roi en essayant de retenir sa colère.

Ce qu'il pouvait le détesté celui la. Ce Peter, le prenait pour un double de son père où quoi ?

*Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je le garde ! Ah oui pour son expérience.*

« Votre père … »

« Est mort, et maintenant c'est moi qui commende, et je n'ai pas l'intention de juger une fillette de 3 ans parce qu'elle vient d'un royaume où la magie est autorisé. Et je ne veux plus entendre un autre mot à ce sujet ! Le conseil est fini.»

Lorsque tous les conseillés furent sorti, Arthur se tourna vers son serviteur et lui demanda d'aller lui chercher Gwaine et Elyan.

Quand les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil, il leur tendit une missive à l'intention du roi d'Utopia.

« Donnez cette lettre à Emrys, et profitez en pour récolter autant d'information sur ce royaume que vous le pourrez. »

Quand il eu finit, il alla rejoindre sa femme pour diner. Son fils et la petite Lily les rejoignirent après s'être lavé. Les enfants lui racontèrent leur journée avec bonne humeur mais la conversation dériva vite en dispute sur qui avait gagné et qui avait perdu.

« Les enfants, cela suffit ! C'est l'heure de se mettre au lit. » Déclara Gwen.

« Oncle Arthur, tu peux nous racontez une histoire ? »

« Oui papa, raconte nous une histoire ! »

Il regarda sa femme et elle l'encouragea silencieusement en souriant. Il réfléchit à quel histoire il allait pouvoir leur raconter et se décida pour la première fois qu'il avait fais confiance à Merlin.

Il comment il s'était battu courageusement pendant le tournois puis Merlin était venu lui dire que l'un des participants utilisait la magie pour tricher. Il lui avait alors fait confiance et présenta l'affaire à la cour mais personne ne le cru et il passa pour un lâche devant tout le monde. Alors il avait renvoyé Merlin.

« Je connais cette histoire, c'est celle du méchant chevalier au serpent !» s'exclama la fillette.

« Oh alors tu pourrais nous la raconté, j'ai oublié la suite. »

Il ne l'avait pas oublié mais il n'avait fait aucune mention de Serpent dans son récit. Elle connaissait vraiment l'histoire.

« Merlin après que le prince crétin l'ai renvoyé était très triste mais son amie Gwen lui dit qu'elle le croyait et qu'il devait montrer qu'il avait raison. Alors il a passé la nuit à s'entrainer sur une statue de chien. Et il sauva le prince en montrant les serpents à tous le monde. »

Arthur était complètement choqué. Même à ce moment il l'avait protégé ? Mais Pourquoi ?

« C'est sur maintenant, c'est sa fille. » déclara Gwen, les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3 naissance de Liliane Elisabeth

Chapitre 3: Naissance de Liliane Elisabeth Black Emrys.

5 ans plus tôt.

"Hors de ma vue traitre! Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir, tu es banni de Camelot sous peine de mort!"

"Arthur, s'il vous plait…"

"Non ! Je t'ai fait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Merlin? Pourquoi?"

"Je ne l'ai pas choisi! J'ai toujours étais comme ça. La magie a toujours fait partit de moi. Je suis nait avec."

" Tu mens, on ne nait pas avec de la magie! On la choisis!"

Merlin connaissait bien le roi pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il ne changera pas d'avis.

" C'est pourtant la vérité. Mais je sais que vous ne m'écouterez pas, vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Adieu Arthur. "

Chez l'un des nobles du défunt roi Cenred, le Comte Black. Sa fille et héritière discutait avec sa servante.

La fille était blonde et ses yeux était verts émeraudes. Elle était très belle et beaucoup rêvaient de pouvoir l'épousé. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait refusé tous ces prétendants à cause de son secret. Son père qui voulais la faire marié à un prince avait accepté ce qu'il présumé des caprices de sa part.

Sa servante était d'une beauté plus discrète, elle était brune et ses yeux couleur chocolat.

" Je dois partir, Ana. Je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs, tous les jours j'ai peur que je ne provoque quelque chose devant tout le monde. Tu sais ce qui m'arrivera si cela venait à sa produire."

" Votre père ne laisserai jamais…"

" Mon père déteste la magie, il était l'un des alliées d'Uther Pendragon dans sa lutte contre la magie. S'il savait, il allumera le bucher lui-même pour se débarrasser d'un monstre comme moi."

"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Dame Elisabeth."

" Merci Ana mais tu sais bien que c'est ce que tout le monde pense de mon espèce. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander mais m'aideras-tu à m'enfuir?"

" Mais pour aller où? "

"Chez les druides, j'ai entendu qu'ils aidaient les gens comme moi, et je pourrais les trouver dans Camelot, depuis que le fils d'Uther leur a promis qu'il allait les laisser vivre tranquillement, ils ne sont plus aussi difficile à trouver."

"Mais ils ne sont pas plus en sécurité qu'avant, Arthur Pendragon les laisse peut être tranquille mais ils sont tout autant persécuté par les gens. Tu sais bien que les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre."

"Mais je serais bien plus en sécurité chez eux. Si je reste ici, je vais mourir ou devenir comme Dame Morgana. Alors?"

" Je vais nous préparer des provisions."

" Nous? Ana je ne peux pas te mettre en danger!"

"Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à endurer un interrogatoire de la part de votre père. Et puis je n'ai aucune famille ici, Je n'ai rien à perdre." Dit-elle sur un ton résigné.

Elisabeth la regarda tristement.

" Sans parler du fait que vous seriez incapable de vous en sortir toute seule." Ajouta la servante pour alléger l'ambiance.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'oreiller que ne manquerai pas de lui envoyer sa maitresse pour s'être moqué d'elle. Mais à la place, elle sentit deux bras fin se refermer autour d'elle et une tête qui s'enfouissait dans son coup. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut comment réagir.

Elisabeth, du fait de son éducation, n'était pas vraiment tactile et elle n'affichait que très rarement ses émotions. Elle était nais d'un mariage arranger entre noble où l'amour n'avait aucune place.

Son père était quelqu'un de froid et de cruel, il ne lui avait jamais témoigné son affection, ni à elle, ni à sa mère. Cette dernière, avait essayé de compensé mais elle était tellement malheureuse qu'elle en était tombé malade.

La jeune fille s'en voulait de laisser sa mère mais celle-ci l'avait encouragé à partir, étant au courant du secret de sa fille.

"Merci, Ana."

Puis elle lâcha et retourna mettre les affaires qu'elle allait emmener dans un sac de voyage.

" Nous partons ce soir."

Le voyage ne s'était pas aussi bien passer que prévu pour les deux jeunes demoiselles. En effet, elles furent attaquées par des bandits, quelques jours après s'être enfuient du château du père d'Elisabeth.

" Hey regarder, on dirait qu'on a touché le gros lot avec celle-ci. Avec ce qu'elle porte, il n'y a aucun doute sur la nature de sa famille."

" C'est une vrai beauté, on pourrait s'amuser avec avant de l'utiliser pour faire chanter sa famille."

"Lâchez-la!" S'écria Ana.

" Hé on dirai que la petite servante est jalouse. Ne t'inquiet pas ma jolie, on ne t'oublie pas."

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Elisabeth senti sa colère monter et elle en oublia sa peur pour un instant.

" Si vous oser la toucher, Je jure que je vous le ferai regretter."

Cette réplique les fit encore plus rire.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire, poupée? Appelé prince charmant? Manque de chance, il n'est pas disponible, il est occupé avec blanche neige." Demanda celui qui semblait être leur chef.

Sa blague ne fit rire que lui et ses amis.

" Je suis sensé rire maintenant?" ricana Elisabeth. " Vous êtes pitoyable, vous les payer combiens pour qu'ils rient à vos blagues où ils sont aussi débiles que vous ne l'êtes?"

Celui qui la tenait referma sa prise à tel point que sa en faisait mal. Le supposé chef s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

" Tu fais la maligne? Sa tombe bien j'aime bien les filles dans ton genre."

Il lui attrapa le visage. Une terreur lui glaça le sang et elle se mit à trembler. Sa magie réagit et les deux hommes la lâchèrent comme si elle les avait brûlés.

" Sale sorcière, tu vas me le payer!"

Il leva sa main pour la gifler mais avant que sa main ne l'atteigne, il se retrouva projeter sur un arbre, ce qui l'assomma. Les autres subirent le même sort.

" Dame Elisabeth?" s'inquiéta Ana.

" Je vais bien, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Eli. Je ne suis plus une dame." Dit-elle en regardant dans tous les sens, pour retrouver ce qui les avait sauvées.

Son regard tomba sur un jeune homme brun. Il la regardait avec ses yeux azur. Quelque chose bougea en elle et l'attira vers lui, mais elle ne put faire aucun geste, elle était comme hypnotisé par son regard.

Lui aussi ne la quitta pas des yeux et ne fit aucun geste. Il se contenta de la regarder.

" Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Ana.

Les deux autres se réveillèrent brusquement et se tournèrent vers elle.

" Ah oui, Je suis merlin." Sourit-il.

"Enchanté Merlin, Je suis Elisabeth et voici Ana. Nous vous somme reconnaissante de nous avoir sauvé."

"Je n'ai fait que mon devoir mes Dames."

Elisabeth rougit ce qui rendit Ana suspicieuse: Elisabeth ne rougissait jamais.

" Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites toutes seules dans la forêt? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr."

Elisabeth hésita mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

" Je me suis enfuit de chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus y rester, ma magie devenait incontrôlable et j'avais peur qu'on me découvre et que je sois exécuter. Et toi?"

"Je me suis fait bannir parce qu'on a découvert mes dons. Je peux t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie si tu veux."

**Quelque mois plus tard**

" Je t'aime Elisabeth, je t'aime plus que tout."

" Je t'aime aussi Merlin"

" Elisabeth Black, Me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"

" Merlin je suis enceinte."

" C'est formidable Eli, tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ma chérie?"

"J'ai peur, pour mon enfant qui va naitre dans un monde où il va être obligé de se cacher pour survivre, obligé de voir son espèce mourir et d'avoir peur qu'il soit le prochain. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans la peur."

" Il aura une enfance heureuse et insouciante, il grandira sans tous ces soucis, je te le promets."

" Que voulez-vous de nous Emrys?"

" Que vous m'aidiez à bâtir Utopia, un royaume où nous serions libre et où nous pourrions vivre sans crainte. Un royaume où nos enfants pourront grandir et jouer sans avoir à se cacher."

" Et comment pourriez-vous faire cela?"

" Le royaume de Cenred est resté sans roi, les nobles se battent entre eux pour le pouvoir et c'est les citoyens qui en souffre, si nous rassemblant nos forces, nous pourrions prendre le contrôle et mettre fin à ces querelles. De plus ma femme est la fille d'un des comtes du royaume et son unique héritière ce qui fait d'elle l'une des prétendantes au trône."

"Vous avez mon allégeance et celui de mon village, Emrys."

" Merlin, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Il veut nous voir."

"Veux-tu le voir, toi?"

"C'est mon père, mais j'ai peur."

"Je serai avec toi, je te protègerai, quoiqu'il arrive."

" Je t'aime"

"Père"

"Elisabeth ma fille bien aimé, ta regretté mère, avant de mourir m'a avouer la raison de ton départ."

"Ma mère est morte?"

Les larmes dévalèrent le long des joues de la future mère. Elle se mit à sangloter. Merlin lui serra la main pour la réconforter. Son beau-père le remarqua et le fixa de son regard froid, si semblable et en même temps si diffèrent de celui de sa fille. Puis son regard passa sur le ventre rond de cette dernière.

" Je suppose que vous êtes Emrys. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose à votre sujet. Des choses très intéressantes. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous sur certain sujet."

"Je vous écoute"

"Seul"

Merlin regarda sa femme. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de la haine de cette homme pour la magie. Mais ils n'étaient pas venus seul. Il avait emmené deux de ses meilleurs hommes pour la protection d'Elisabeth et de leur futur enfant.

Elisabeth quitta la pièce avec ses gardes du corps ainsi que les serviteurs du Comte.

Merlin se retourna vers le comte et attendit qu'il commence à parler.

" J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs sur l'armé que vous avez réussi à rassemblé pour prendre le pouvoir, ainsi que le pourquoi vous le faite. J'ai aussi pris connaissance des prophéties qui ont étaient faites à votre sujet, aussi je n'ai aucun doute sur la réussite de votre projet. Je suis prêt à accepter votre mariages avec ma fille et à vous fournir mon soutient."

" Et que voulez-vous en échange?"

"Une alliance ainsi que votre protection. Comme vous le savez, la guerre pour le trône, nous a tous affaiblit, et je risque tous les jours de me faire attaquer et de perdre mes terres. Je n'aime peut être pas la magie mais je sais où se trouve mon intérêt."

" Et pour Elisabeth? L'accepté vous comme elle est?"

" J'aime ma fille, et je regrette de ne pas le lui avoir assez montré, peut être m'aurai-t-elle fait confiance au lieu de fuir. Elle est tous ce qui me reste et je ne veux pas la perdre une autre fois. "

"Vous pouvez me considérer comme l'un de vos alliés."

"Poussez dame Elisabeth! Pousser!"

"courrage Eli, je suis avec toi!"

"Ahhhhh"

" Encore un petit effort! Voilà, il arrive!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh"

"C'est une magnifique petite fille, ma Dame."

" Merlin?"

"Nous avons une fille, Eli. Elle est magnifique, tu veux la voir? "

"Bonjour mon petit cœur!"

"Comment vous voulez l'appelé?"

"Liliane"

" Tout le monde, je vous présente Liliane Elisabeth black Emrys, Princesse d'Utopia."

.


	4. Chapter 4 révélation

Chapitre4 : Révélation

Arthur contempla la petite qui jouait avec son fils. La petite était très attachante, tout le monde l'aimait. Tout le monde, ou presque, car le conseiller Peter, faisait semblait mépriser la petite. Il essayait de pousser Arthur à se débarrasser d'elle. Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait faire la moindre chose à une gamine de 3 ans. D'autant plus, que tout laisse à penser qu'elle soit la fille de l'homme qui a était son meilleur ami.

Merlin, où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Ces questions, il se les posait régulièrement depuis 5 ans. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier et il ne croyait pas qu'il y arriverait un jour. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partit de lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Merlin était important pour lui et maintenant il le regrettait.

Il remarqua deux gamins de 8-9 ans qui brutalisaient un autre plus petit qu'eux. Il alla intervenir mais Lily le devança et se décida à observer ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et pris une expression sévère.

Arthur retint avec peine son rire face à l'expression de la petite fille.

« Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous fêtes ! Lâchez le où vous allez être puni ! »

« Dégage gamine ! Va jouer avec tes poupées. »

Ils retournèrent à leur occupation. Arthur s'avança pour régler le problème lui-même mais encore une fois, La petite le devança. Elle se jeta sur l'une des brutes et lui mordit le bras. Il se mit à crier et la poussa par terre.

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant mais le prince qui n'avait encore rien dit se mit devant elle en leur envoyant un regard noir.

* Comment osait-il la toucher ? Je suis le seul a avoir le droit de la faire tomber !* pensa le prince.

Arthur observa son fils avec fierté. Croyant qu'il agissait par esprit chevaleresque.

Les deux brutes partirent par peur des représailles de la famille royale si ils touchaient au prince. La petite fille se releva et s'approcha du petit garçon qui a était brutalisé.

Elle leva sa petite main et toucha un hématome qu'il avait sur la joue. Il grimaça de douleur.

« Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il confirma timidement de la tête. Le petit était à peine plus âgé que Thomas. Arthur pensa que si jamais il revoyait ces petit voyou, il leur fera passer l'envi de s'attaquer à plus faible que soit. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite coupa cour à toute idée qu'il avait comme punition.

En effet, la petite toucha de son index la trace sur le visage du petit. Mais cette fois ci, ses yeux se teintèrent d'or pur et l'hématome commença à disparaitre par magie.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

La petite venait juste d'utiliser de la magie sous ses yeux, une petite de 3 ans qui ne savait même pas lire. Comment était-il sensé réagir ?

"Je ne l'ai pas choisi! J'ai toujours étais comme ça. La magie a toujours fait partit de moi. Je suis nait avec."

*Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'ai pas vrai, on ne nait pas avec la magie. On choisit de l'apprendre ! il m'a mentit pendant toute ces années, il… il…Non ce n'est pas possible ! *

« Lily ! Thomas ! Venez avec moi les enfants ! »

« Tonton Arthur ? »

« Mais Papa… »

« Maintenant ! »

Il emmena les enfants au château et ne vit pas que quelque servant observait la petite avec des yeux écarquiller. Un autre avait vu la scène mais lui n'était pas surpris. Au contraire, il souriait d'un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le roi emmena les enfants dans sa chambre à lui et Gwen. Celui-ci se trouvait déjà là-bas en train de lire un quelconque document. En voyant son mari et les deux enfants entrer, elle abandonna son activité et les observa. Arthur ne lui porta aucune attention. Il se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda d'une voie douce.

"Depuis quand sais-tu guérir comme tu l'as fait avec le petit garçon?"

La petite le regarda surprise puis répondit en souriant innocemment.

" Je ne sais pas, ça arrive comme ça. C'est magique! "

" Et il y a d'autre chose qui arrive comme ça? "

" Oui, plein de chose."

"Peux-tu me montrer s'il te plait?"

La petite, toute contente, changea ses cheveux en rose et fit léviter un oreiller et l'utilisa pour embêter Thomas.

Arthur s'était laissé tomber sur le lit en se tenant la tête entre les mains, une seule pensé en tête: Merlin avait dit la vérité. Il n'était qu'un idiot!

Bien sûr, Merlin lui avait mentit mais il pouvait le comprendre, il ne lui avait donné aucune preuve qu'il serait accepté malgré sa nature. C'était sa faute si son meilleur ami n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Une autre pensé encore plus désagréable germa dans son esprit: Combien d'innocent avait était tuer injustement pour une chose dont-ils n'avaient aucun contrôle dessus à cause de son père?

" Hé c'est pas juste! Moi aussi je veux faire des choses comme ça!" protesta Thomas.

Gwen se figea et observa son mari, appréhendant sa réaction. Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

"Tu imagines la tête que ferai mon père?"

Gwen se mit à rire avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, le conseiller Peter, pénétra dans la salle du trône, une servante derrière lui portait Lily dans ses bras. Elle la déposa puis sortit.

" Que signifie ceci? Pourquoi Lily est-elle ici?" Demanda le roi, inquiet.

"Plusieurs témoins l'ont vu utiliser de la magie, votre altesse."

" Et qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement?" demanda Arthur doucereux." Surement pas que j'exécute un bébé pour une chose qu'elle ne contrôle même pas, tout de même ?"

" La loi est la loi."

" Auriez-vous oublié à qui vous parler Peter?" cria Arthur de colère.

Lily se mit à trembler de peur et son collier commença à briller doucement. Arthur le remarqua et se força à se calmer. Par contre Peter ne le remarqua pas. Il se dirigea vers la fillette le regard malveillant.

"Ce monstre…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il allait dire. Le pendentif s'éleva dans les airs en brillant et en générant une sorte de bouclier magique. Un homme brun apparu avec une femme blonde à côté de la fillette.

Peter fit un pas en arrière mais son regard croisa celui or de l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre et il sentit une force invisible le projeter dans les airs.

"Papa! Maman!"

+++quelques heures plus tôt à Utopia+++

Gwaine et Elyan était enfin arrivé à destination. Ils avaient demandé à voir Emrys pour une affaire urgente et on les avait fait entrer dans ce qui sembla être un bureau. Ils s'attendirent à être reçut dans une salle du trône. Les rois avaient tendance à recevoir les messagers dans la salle du trône, sans doute à cause de leur complexe de mégalomane pour certain, bon la plupart, et par tradition pour d'autre.

La pièce était sobre et élégante. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets bizarres sur les étagères. Les deux chevaliers devinèrent qu'ils étaient des objets ensorcelés. Le garde qui les avait accompagnés s'excusa en annonçant que le roi Emrys arriverait d'une minute à l'autre et les invita à se reposer.

Ils se regardèrent surpris d'un tel traitement. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup car à peine quelques minutes après un homme brun, richement vêtu entra. Il était accompagné de deux personnes, un garçon et une fille, tous deux portant une épée mais aucune armure. La fille était habillait d'une jupe en cuir qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et d'un haut en cuir sans manche. Ses cheveux brun était attaché en queue de cheval. Elle était belle et Gwaine l'aurait sans doute dragué s'il n'était pas complètement sous le choc face au roi.

"Merlin c'est bien toi?" Demanda Elyan , surpris.

"Gwaine, Elyan ça faisait longtemps." Répondit Merlin avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Gwaine le remarqua. Il remarqua aussi sa pâleur et les cernes sous ses yeux.

"Je suis heureux de vous voir mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie."

"Arthur nous a envoyé porter une lettre pour Emrys. "

Merlin fronça les sourcils, surpris. Puis se ressaisit et leur demanda de la lui donner.

"Elle est pour Emrys, Arthur a était clair la dessus."

" Ça tombe bien, je suis Emrys." Dit-il d'un ton impatient.

Les deux chevaliers étaient trop surpris pour bouger. Merlin eu un soupir exaspérer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait retrouver sa fille.

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'or et la lettre sortit du sac d'Elyan et se déposa dans la main ouverte de Merlin. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avança dans sa lecture, son visage reprit des couleurs et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il finit par éclater de rire.

"Emrys ?sir?" demanda la jeune fille.

" Prévenez les autres, nous partons pour Camelot. Préparez le strict minimum, je veux que partions le plus tôt possible. Et prévenez ma femme aussi, elle vient avec nous. Dites-lui qu'on a retrouvé Lily."

Le soulagement éclaira le visage du garçon et de la fille et ils obéirent sans poser plus de question.

" Alors elle est bien ta fille, je me le disais bien qu'elle ne pouvait être que ta fille." S'amusa Gwaine.

" On me dit souvent qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup." Dit merlin en souriant tendrement.

" Oh ce n'est pas pour ça, enfin pas totalement mais elle a appelé Arthur, le roi crétin."

Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'était bien sa fille!

Il adorait sa fille, et ces derniers jours ont été un véritable supplice pour lui et sa femme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait déjà téléporter à Camelot mais il devait éviter un quelconque incident diplomatique.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volé et une jeune femme blonde au ventre légèrement bombé rentra en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Merlin.

" Où est-elle? On m'a dit qu'elle a était retrouver. Où est ma fille?"

" Une lettre du roi Arthur viens de me parvenir, elle est à Camelot et elle va très bien."

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle mit sa main devant la bouche.

" Oh non! Oh mon dieu, Pas Camelot! Et si elle utilisait sa magie? Tu sais qu'elle l'utilise tout le temps pour s'amuser !"

Gwaine et Elyan se regardèrent surpris, comment une enfant de l'âge de Lily pouvait-elle utiliser la magie?

" Eli calme toi! Ne t'inquiet pas elle va.. Oh merde, je vais le tuer !"

Un pendentif, en forme de dragon, accrocher au coup de Merlin se mit à briller. En voyant cela, la reine Elisabeth s'accrocha au bras de son mari avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

C'est bientôt le rentré et je ne pourrais sans doute pas publier aussi souvent. Mais bien sur les commentaires font plaisirs et sont très encourageant. Et je suis sûre que si j'en reçois assez, je posterai encore avant la rentrée.

Oui je sais que le chantage est interdit par la loi mais on va dire que ce n'est pas du chantage mais un compromis :p

Je vous adore,

Kiss. 3


	5. Chapter 5joyeuses retrouvailles

Je suis désolé pour la longue attente mais, j'ai été trop prise avec ma nouvelle école, le foyer et les études.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire. C'est à eux que je dédie ce chapitre.

Chapitre 5 : « Joyeuses » retrouvailles.

_La reine d'Utopia voulu aller vers sa fille mais la barrière créé par le pendentif l'en empêcha. Son mari la rejoignit. Il prit le pendentif dans sa main, sans aucune difficulté. Il murmura quelques mots dans une langue qu'Arthur ne put comprendre. La barrière se dissipa. Sa femme se jeta sur leur fille. Elle la serra contre elle et lui embrassa les joues et le front puis se recula sans la lâcher pour inspecter son corps. _

_« Oh merci mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Elisabeth à sa fille. _

_« Le monsieur là-bas était méchant, il a dit que j'étais un monstre. Et il m'a fait très peur.» Répondit la petite fille en pleurant. _

_« Papa ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. » La rassura Merlin en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste rempli de tendresse paternel. _

_La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant encore plus fort. _

_« Où t'étais ? Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'étais pas la ! Ne me laisse plus, Papa ! »_

_Merlin la serra contre lui en continuant ses caresses sur ses cheveux. _

_« Je suis désolé, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets. » dit il en retenant, à grande peine, ses propres larmes. _

_Pendant ce temps, Peter s'était relevé. Elisabeth s'en aperçut et la colère envahit son esprit. Elle se dirigea à grand Pas vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. _

_« __COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS TRAITER MA FILLE DE LA SORTE?! » _

_Peter la regarda avec colère en se tenant la joue. Il voulu se rapprocher d'elle mais Arthur se mis devant elle dans une position défensive. _

_« Poussez vous, je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je vais lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à la princesse d'Utopia ! » _

_« Princesse d'Utopia ? » demanda Arthur, incrédule. _

_Curieusement, le conseiller ne semblait pas étonner de cette révélation. _

_Il se retourna pour regarder son ancien serviteur et remarqua alors ses vêtements d'une excellente qualité et la bague en or qu'il portait à son annuaire. _

_*Mais comment est ce possible ? * se demanda-t-il. _

_Merlin, lui, ne lui portait aucune attention. Il regarda sa femme mais bizarrement il ne semblait pas inquiet pour elle. _

_« Eli, le médecin à dit qu'il fallait que tu évite de te mettre en colère. Viens prendre Lily, je vais m'occuper de lui. » _

_La jeune femme lui obéit. _

_« Roi Arthur, puis-je vous demander de faire escorter ma femme et ma fille vers une autre pièce ?» Demanda-t-il courtoisement. _

_Etonnamment, le blond accéda à sa demande sans rien demander. Quand la mère et sa fille furent sortit, le brun se tourna vers le conseiller et s'adressa à lui avec une voie parfaitement contrôlée. _

_« Comment vous appelez-vous? » _

_« Peter De Corneil. »_

_« Savez-vous qui je suis, Peter ? » _

_« Emrys, roi d'Utopia. »_

_« Vous semblez bien informer. Sans parler du fait que vous étiez parfaitement au courant du fait que Lily est ma fille. » _

_« Je ne … »_

_« Épargnez-moi vos mensonges. Quand ma femme a dit que Lily est la princesse d'Utopia, vous étiez loin d'être surpris. De plus, j'ai mes moyens pour savoir quand est ce quelqu'un me ment.» _

Arthur ne quitta pas son ancien meilleur ami des yeux. Ce dernier affichait un air calme déstabilisant. Rien, dans sa posture ou dans son expression ne laissa penser qu'il était, ne serait ce, qu'un peu contrarier. Rien sauf son regard froid. Il affichait un sourire qui contrastait avec son regard glacial.

C'était ce regard qui blessa le plus Arthur. Ce regard glacial si peu Merlinesque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une tout autre personne devant lui. Quelqu'un qui avait le visage et la voie de l'homme qu'il considérait encore comme son frère mais qui n'était pas lui.

Non ce n'était pas Merlin. Cet homme qui se tenait devant lui avec la posture et l'attitude d'un roi n'était pas Merlin. Mais pourtant c'était bien lui.

« Alors Peter. Vous Saviez que Lily est ma fille et vous avez voulu lui faire du mal. Pourquoi ? »

« La magie est interdite à Camelot, je ne faisait qu'appliquer les lois »

« Appliquer les lois?» Dit Merlin avec un rire sans humour, sa voie laissant transparaitre une partie de la rage qui l'habitait.

« L'utilisation de la magie à Camelot est … »

Le mage ne prononça aucun mot, aucune incantation. Il n'en avait pas besoin, sa magie réagissait à son émotion et il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il regarda sans broncher l'homme qui lui faisait face s'élever dans les airs en tenant la gorge et haletant comme si une main invisible essayait de l'étrangler.

« MERLIN ARRETE ! » intervint Arthur.

Le brun se tourna vers lui son masque d'indifférence complètement brisé. Son regard qui jusque là était aussi froid que la glace était maintenant flamboyant d'une rage à peine contrôlée.

« Merlin calme toi ! Tu ne veux pas le tuer. Ce n'est pas ton genre de tuer sous le coup de la colère. »

« Arthur. Es tu tombé si bas au point de t'en prendre à des enfants à cause de quelque chose qui les dépasse ? Une magie qu'ils n'ont même pas choisis? Je croyais que tu étais différent de ton père mais finalement tu n'es pas mieux que lui, Tu me dégoute ! »

Les mots du brun blessèrent Arthur au plus profond de son cœur. Il essaya de se convaincre que Merlin ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et qu'il parlait sous le coup de la colère mais la douleur était tout aussi vivace. Il fut tenté d'insulter le brun et de se venger des mots durs qui l'avaient blessé mais les années de solitudes, hanté par l'absence de cet ami si cher à son cœur, une absence qui était de son fait, lui firent ravaler sa fierté.

« Merlin arrête ! Je n'ai jamais rien tenté contre elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il a décidé d'agir sans mon consentement. Tu as dis que tu avais tes moyens pour savoir quand on te mentait alors tu dois savoir que je te dis la vérité ! »

Une lueur d'hésitation traversa les yeux du Mage.

« Merlin, je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Merlin le regarda dans les yeux, Sa rage s'était un peu calmer.

« Parce que je savais que c'était ta fille. Comment pouvais je ne pas le deviner quand elle te ressemblait tellement et qu'elle passait son temps à m'appelait 'roi crétin'»

Un regard de pure tendresse traversa les yeux du brun.

« C'est à se demander si tu ne passe pas ton temps à lui apprendre comment m'embêter. »

« Oh, C'est juste qu'elle adore quand je lui raconte nos aventures avant de dormir. »

« C'est très agréable de savoir qu'une enfant de même pas 4 ans en sait plus sur ce qui s'est passé pendant toute les années que tu as passé avec moi que moi-même. » dit le blond sur un ton sarcastique.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? »

« Ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec le chevalier Valiant. »

« Ah c'est pas grand-chose alors, j'ai cru qu'elle t'avais raconté quelque chose d'important. »

« Pas grand-chose ? Quelque chose d'important ? Merlin… »

« Pas maintenant Arthur! »

Le roi d'Utopia se retourna vers le conseiller, le regard redevenu froid.

« C'était très intelligent je dois dire, j'ai bien faillis tomber dans le piège. »

« Je… Je ne voie pas de quoi … De quoi vous parlez. » Bégaya le ici conseiller.

« Vraiment ? Je ne croix pas qu'essayer de mentir vous sera d'une grande aide. Et ne compter pas sur Arthur pour vous protéger. Pas quand vous trahissez Camelot en essayant de provoquer la guerre entre nos deux royaume. »

« QUOI ?! » S'exclama le blond.

« Ca t'arrive de réfléchir, Arthur ? Lily a était kidnappé et amené où tu allais la trouver. Elle est connu pour être très douer en magie et elle adore jouer avec. Le responsable devait croire que tu réagirais comme ton père et la condamnerai. »

« Et que tu nous déclare la guerre par vengeance. »

« Si je décidais de déclarer la guerre à Camelot… »

« Camelot serait très fragiliser et sa laisserai l'opportunité à d'autre de nous envahir. »

« Et bien, je vois que tu as finalement appris à utiliser ton cerveau. »

« Ferme-la ! »

Arthur avait comme tous les autres rois d'Albion été informer de la nouvelle puissance qu'étais Utopia et les informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir lui donnait une assez bonne idée des conséquences d'une guerre contre ce nouveau royaume. Et c'était loin d'être de bonnes conséquences. De plus comment était-il sensé gérer une guerre contre Merlin ?

« Comment est ce possible ? Qui a pu monter un tel plan ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Mais elle est morte ! »

« Oh croix moi elle se porte très bien. Elle m'a rendu quelques visites de 'courtoisie' pour me convaincre que tu étais un véritable crétin et que tu ne méritais pas le trône et qu'elle ferait de Camelot l'allié d'Utopia si je l'aidais à prendre le pouvoir. »

« Et tu… »

« Arthur, tu es encore roi que je sache. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de me convaincre que tu es un crétin mais j'ai déjà eu la malchance d'assister à ses prises de pouvoir et ce n'était pas vraiment très joyeux. Même si tu es un véritable crétin arrogant et égocentrique, tu fais un meilleur souverain qu'elle.»

« Je rêve ou tu m'as fait un compliment ? » demanda le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Si tu considères crétin arrogant et égocentrique comme un compliment alors oui. »

« Très drôle. »

Arthur ne laissa pas le temps à Merlin de répondre. Il se tourna vers Peter et lui dit d'une voie polaire.

« Qu'avez-vous à répondre aux accusations de Merlin? »

« Merlin ? » demanda Peter confus.

« Très peu de Personne connaissent le nom que m'a donné ma mère. La plus part me connaisse sous le nom d'Emrys. » Expliqua le brun à son ami.

Ce dernier voulu lui demander pourquoi il se faisait appelé par un nom qui n'était pas le sien, mais il décida de lui demander en privé après. Si, il y avait un après.

« Qu'avez-vous à répondre à Emrys. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, Je n'ai jamais rencontré Lady Morgana. »

« Gardes ! Emmenez ce traitre aux cachots Et ne laissez personne le voir sous aucun prétexte ! »

« Attendez ! Non, je n'ai rien fais. Ce n'est pas moi !

Après que le traitre a été emmené, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux anciens amis. Aucun n'osait le briser le premier de peur de commettre un impair et de perdre cette chance qu'ils avaient de réparer ce qui a été brisé entre eux 5 ans plus tôt.

N'y tenant plus, Merlin brisa le silence le premier.

« Où sont ma femme et ma fille, Arthur ? »

Le blond aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre, qu'il lui demande comment il allait? N'importe quoi qui montre qu'il le considérait encore comme son ami. Il se dit qu'il était bien égoïste de penser cela après ce que Merlin avait du endurer à cause de la disparition de sa fille.

Il l'emmena à la chambre qu'il avait mise à la disposition de la petite fille. Il trouva son surprise sa femme avec la reine d'Utopia. Il remarqua alors le ventre légèrement arrondi de cette dernière. Elle ne lui porta aucune attention. Ses yeux gonflés par les larmes ne quittaient pas sa fille du regard. Gwen essayai de la rassurer sur le fait que la petite a était bien traité et qu'elle n'avait manqué de rien.

En voyant entrer les deux hommes, Lily laissa tomber le jouet qu'elle tenait et se précipita dans les bras de son père qui se baissa et ouvrit ses bras pour la réceptionner.

« Papa ! »

« Ma petite fille chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un t'emmener loin de moi. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué papa. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans le coup de son père quelques secondes puis le retira.

« Papa, papa ! J'ai oublié de te présenter Tatie Gwen c'est la maman de Tommy et elle est très gentil. »

Merlin se tourna alors vers son ancienne amie. Cette dernière ne disait rien, elle se contenta de le regarder pendant que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Salut Gwen, ça fait un bail. » dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

La reine de Camelot éclatât en sanglot.

« Pourquoi tu pleures tatie Gwen ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Parce que je suis très contente, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.»

« Tu m'as manqué, Gwen. »

« Toi aussi Merlin, tu nous as tous énormément manquer. »

«Emrys, on doit rentrer, ils doivent tous être très inquiet. » intervint Elisabeth.

Le sorcier s'étonna du fait qu'Eli l'avait appelé par ce nom, elle qui ne l'appelait que par Merlin parce que c'était de lui dont elle était tombé amoureuse et non de son titre.

« Oui tu as raison. Lily prépare toi, on rentre chez nous. »

Arthur sentis son estomac se nouer. Il savait que s'il ne réagissait pas maintenant, il n'aurait peut être plus d'autre chance. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir maintenant. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, tant de chose à lui demander.

« Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, Merlin ! »

« Tu m'as bannis, tu te rappel ? Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas rester ici.»

« Et on sait tous à quel point tu écoutes ce que je dis. De plus tu bénéficie maintenant de l'immunité diplomatique, depuis que tu as décidé que ce serai amusant de créer un nouveau royaume.»

« Pourquoi veux tu que je reste ? Je croyais que j'étais un méchant sorcier doublé d'un traitre ? »

« Tu m'as mentis Merlin. Tu m'as mentis pendant des années. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fais, mais ça fait mal, trop mal. »

Merlin eu un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu croix quoi ? Que ça ne me blessait pas aussi de devoir mentir aux gens que j'aimais, de devoir constamment leur cacher qui j'étais? Tu croyais que ça me plaisait de vivre dans une peur omniprésente ? La peur que quelqu'un me surprenne un jour et qu'on me condamne à mort ? »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais condamné à mort ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami.» Protesta faiblement le blond.

Mais ces protestations n'eurent d'autres effets que de mettre le brun en colère.

« ET COMMENT ETAIS-JE SENCE LE SAVOIR ? TU NE M'ECOUTAIS JAMAIS ! »

En entendant les cris, Lily eu peur, obligeant son père à baisser d'un ton.

« Je n'étais qu'un idiot pour toi, malgré toutes les fois où une catastrophe aurais pu être évité si tu m'avais écouté, tu ne le faisais jamais. Parfois je me demandais si finalement je n'étais pour toi qu'un simple serviteur. »

« Je suis désolé, Merlin. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir montré à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Peut être que si je l'avais fais, les choses auront pris un autre tournant. Je t'en pris reste un peu, tu m'as manqué mon vieil ami. »

Le brun était très toucher par les paroles du blond. Lui aussi n'avait jamais oublié leur amitié. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Arthur lui avait énormément manqué. Mais il avait une énorme responsabilité en tant qu'Emrys, envers Utopia. Il était venu avec sa femme sans informer personne, et sans avoir nommer quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'Utopia en leur absence.

Sentant son trouble, sa femme lui assura qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout et qu'il pouvait rester à Camelot quelques jours.


End file.
